Doug Gets His Ears Lowered
"Doug Gets His Ears Lowered" is the first part of the eighth episode of season one of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters Main *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Judy Funnie *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Mr. Dink Minor *"Big" Al Sweeney (Only in a flashback, debut) *Joe Sweeney (debut) *Devo (debut) *Cynthia a.k.a. "Fluke" (debut) *Tina (debut) Synopsis Doug's hair is getting too long but he hasn't found a barber yet since moving to Bluffington. After having no luck from his friends' suggestions, he all but gives up, until he meets a man who knows just what Doug wants. Recap Intro The episode starts with Doug, his hair slightly longer, running away from a pair of massive red scissors and through an amusement park. The scissors cuts off half of his hair and he screams in terror. Main Episode Doug wakes up in the morning and decides that it is time for him to get a haircut. He states that no one has ever cut his hair other than his old Barber Big Al Sweeney from Bloatsburg. He gets a flashback of himself as a toddler getting his haircut at Big Al Sweeney's barber shop. Doug learns that he needs to find a barber who would cut it right and not give him any fancy haircut. While searching for a barber, Doug runs into Mr. Dink, who introduces him to the Cutting Edge Hair gadget. As Doug tries to find the barbershop, he later rebuffs the idea, figuring he doesn't want to look like Mr. Dink. Skeeter comes around and asks if he wants to go to the mall with him to purchase the new video game Canine Space Race. When Doug tells him that he is getting a haircut, Skeeter says that Doug is "getting his ears lowered" (which is a term for getting a haircut, something Doug learns after taking the term literally). Judy runs into the boys and takes Doug to the barber shop she goes to called Slash, Burn and Curl. Doug looks around the shop to find many customers getting the most absurd hairstyles he has ever seen. Judy then introduces him to the barber, but Doug later rejects the shop as well, and Skeeter asks Doug if he would like to go to the barbershop at the mall with him, adding that they would make his hair perfect. So he goes to the Four Leaf Clover Mall with Skeeter, where they encounter Roger as he pops a balloon behind them. Skeeter introduces Doug to the hair shop Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow. Before Doug goes in, Skeeter warns Doug to not run into a lady known as "The Fluke", for she is crazy, and Doug's friend walks to the video store. As Doug steps into the shop, he takes a seat in the barber chair and find that Patti is there as well. Doug unwillingly gets Cynthia, nicknamed "The Fluke", who turns out to be a white-haired lady with an Australian accent. When she offers Doug a number of bizarre hairstyles, Doug runs away from the shop and Roger takes his spot to get his haircut. Doug feels defeated because every barbershop he has been to is what he didn't want and ended up not getting a haircut in the process. He later comes across Joe's Barbershop, where he meets a barber named Joe, who had just moved in Bluffington. The barber gives Doug a perfect trim, and Joe reminds Doug of Al Sweeney back at Bloatsburg. Doug discovers that the barber Joe is Big Al's cousin and Joe offers Doug and Porkchop lollipops. Back in his room, Doug writes his event in his journal and gets a knock on his door by Skeeter, who tells Doug to look out his window. The two find Roger with a absurd haircut arguing with a couple of squirrels. Skeeter states that apparently, no one has warned Roger about the Fluke and he and Doug laugh at Roger's embarrassing haircut. Trivia *The guy who cut Doug's hair in Bloatsburg's last name is Sweeney. This could be a reference to fictional character Sweeney Todd, a barber which kills people. *One of the songs that plays in Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow is "Where's My Hair?" by The Beets. The song shares the same music with The Beets' other song "Where's My Sock?", just different lyrics. **This song is used for the second half of the ending credits for Doug Gets His Ears Lowered/Doug on the Wild Side. Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the light after tripping